The present application relates generally to start-stop controls for internal combustion engine systems and more particularly, but not exclusively to start-stop controls accounting for a temperature condition of one or more engine system components. Engine start-stop events can cause undesired degradation and damage to engine systems. For example, hot shutdown events may result in degradation or damage to a number of temperature sensitive engine system components, such as turbochargers and exhaust aftertreatment systems. Conventional approaches to engine start-stop controls seek to avoid hot shutdown events, for example, by idling the engine after high load operation. This results in significant lost opportunities for fuel savings. There remains a significant need for the apparatuses, methods and systems for engine start-stop control discussed herein.